Mobile devices, also known as personal or portable electronic devices (such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, e-book readers, MP3 players, pocket PCs, and similar products) are particularly susceptible to receiving damage from being dropped, at least because they are many times per day picked up, set down, used, or mishandled. Protective cases have long been used for such mobile devices; the evolution in their design has focused, however, on the protective aspects of such cases or, at most, cases for a single use or function (such as a case that includes a pocket to store a credit card). Aside from the limitation of a single use, existing cases limit the owner or user to a single look or design. If a different function or design is desired, a different case must be used. Switching between cases having different functions weakens the cases mechanically, eventually leading to their breaking. A need therefore exists for a more versatile, functional, and aesthetically configurable case.